thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodwill
|image= |ask= Send individual requets |max = 35 |object drop = Yes |social drop = Yes |other drop = No |quest use = Yes |skills use = Yes |other use = Yes }} is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually. *Drops when you do Art Skill interactions with the Vegas Card Show Table. *Drops from Athletic Skill interactions with the Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat and the XRunner Crystal JogMaster. *Drops from interactions with the following Project Item: **Connie's Country Stage **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture **Quantum Orbital Kitchen *Do friendly social interactions when visiting other Sims: " Make bed" action has a high droprate. *Do "Pet Dragon" on The Great Dragon Tower. *Clicking Facebook news feed stories about Health from the Magic Ball Medieval Edition *Click on news feed stories published from friendly actions. Examples includes: **"Watch TV Together" with a friend's TV **"Serving Tapas" with a friend's stove *Receive as a Free Gift from friends. *Drops from the Share Happy Ice Cream Stand. *Drop on Spatacula SteamMe™ Sauna interaction - Reinvigorate & Collect Reward. Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *All About You *Animal Instincts *Black and White *Chart Topper *Citizens On Patrol *Curiouser and Curiouser *Earthling, what is... Woohoo? *Go With The Flo *Green Up Your Act *Hardy-Ha-Ha! *Holiday Tales Part 1: The Simch *Holiday Tales Part 3: Ebenezer Smooge *House of Cards: Clubs *In A Fix *Needs to Know *Pool Party! *Press A for Adventure *Revenge Of The Simch *Road Trip *Smart Start *Take My Advice 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (26 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (8 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (6 needed) **Japanese Easel (2 needed) **Kaze Kimono Painting Set (6 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (9 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (10 needed) **Paramour Cake Decorating Table (3 needed) **Portrait Easel (10 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (2 needed) **Still Life Easel (1 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (11 needed) **Wolfswood (3 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (8 needed) **Kae-Ro Urn Station (10 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **Bill's Bucking Bronco (2 needed) **Cassius Gramophone (3 needed) **Coates' Umbrella Stand (2 needed) **Dark Lagoon (11 needed) **Jinxy Broomstick (6 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (5 needed) **Noblesse Archery Ground (5 needed) **Shaolin Flying Dragon (2 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (8 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (2 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (8 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (6 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (5 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (3 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (7 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (3 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Arrigo Coffee Machine (2 needed) **Brand Name Wisebuy (6 needed) **DyKoTami Coffee Machine (2 needed) **Jetblack 500 (5 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (10 needed) **Mr Füd's Ice Cream Maker (10 needed) **Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker (4 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (16 needed) **Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand (3 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (6 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (6 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (7 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (6 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (6 needed) **Venture Grill (2 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (3 needed) **Vespertine Cocktail Bar (5 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (2 needed) **WinterBlaze_Grill (3 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **ArcSteam Automobile (1 needed) **FlyAway Hot Air Balloon (2 needed) **Magestica Reindeer Sled (4 needed) **Percival Penny Farthing (2 needed) **Presto (12 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (6 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (4 needed) **Sterling (2 needed) **Unsinkable Love Boat (1 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following item: **Pokey's Game Table (1 needed) **PsstNet 3000 CPU (6 needed) **Rimmer Boardgames (4 needed) **Sir Hootsalot (3 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (2 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (5 needed) **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (7 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (5 needed) **Diesel DJ Turntables (3 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (5 needed) **Grey Heritage Organ (4 needed) **Leopold's Lute (12 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-10 (13 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (12 needed) **Melena's Bongos (4 needed) **Miss Kitty Keyboard (1 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (5 needed) **Old Faithful (6 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (6 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (7 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (6 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (10 needed) **SimPhonic Keytar (5 needed) **Unsinkable Quartet (2 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (16 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (12 needed) **Gaia Spirit Tree (5 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (6 needed) **Haiku Ai Poet's Bench (4 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (3 needed) **IPlum Desktop (12 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (2 needed) **Moneywell GT3060 (8 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (11 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (13 needed) **Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk (1 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha China Paint Vase (1 needed) **Agetha Umbrella Bin (1 needed) **Amour Dinner For Two (6 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (21 needed) **Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (12 needed) **Blossom Combivan (5 needed) **Cat Hamlet (6 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (3 needed) **Cleopatra's Milk Bath (10 needed) **Cogsworth Time Machine (1 needed) **ColleXion Dressing Room (9 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (10 needed) **Dog House (7 needed) **Fountain Of Four Sims (7 needed) **Grand Winter Tree (12 needed) **Ivory Tower Tree House (7 needed) **Kurage Sushi Bar (2 needed) **Magestica Fireplace (8 needed) **Magic Stone Circle (6 needed) **Mr Füd's Grandiose Feast Table (2 needed) **Myr'ahj Emerald Oasis (10 needed) **Myr'ahj Peacock Bed (4 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (16 needed) **Russian Blue (4 needed) **Sapphire Lover's Cove (2 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (10 needed) **Siamese (8 needed) **Sim-Pop Trampoline Pool (7 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (8 needed) **Simsonic Metropolis ME System (1 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (12 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (3 needed) **Tower Of Faith (6 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (7 needed) **The Great Dragon Tower (18 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (9 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (13 needed) **WiseFellas Casino Table (6 needed) **Wolfswood (1 needed) **ZecuTime Home Office (2 needed) **Zen Garden (3 needed) *Used in the following Pet Training items: **Dalmatian (4 needed) **Ginger Tabby (8 needed) **Labrador (4 needed) **Husky (4 needed) **Persian (5 needed) **Pug (4 needed) **Russian Blue (4 needed) **Siamese (4 needed) 'Other' *Used to craft the following items: **+5 Energy **Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Boost **Inspired Potion **Planks **Zen Crystal *Used to repair the FizzMaster Alchemy Table. (4 needed) Category:Backpack Items